


Closer

by queensyul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Philadelphia, Porn With Plot, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Songfic, Summer Love, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensyul/pseuds/queensyul
Summary: I know it breaks your heartMoved to the city in a broke down carAnd four years, no callNow I'm looking pretty in a hotel barAnd I can't stopNo, I can't stop





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this loosely based on Closer by the Chainsmokers and Halsey and it's also the first smut I actually post??? I really hope it's not that bad, enjoy!

* * *

“Why do you have to be so picky about everything?” Steve was already fully annoyed in the backseat of Tony’s car, and they had only been there for solid ten minutes. Tony, Natasha, Sam and Steve had decided to go drinking after the long and tiring trip from New York to Philadelphia, and Tony concluded they needed to go to this specific bar downtown. _“An old friend of mine is the owner, you guys will love it!”_ He said, giving no room for any other suggestions.

“Why do you have to be so fucking annoying about everything I do?” Tony responded in the same tone, glancing at Steve through the rear view mirror. “We’re all so tired and we could search for a bar next to the house but no, we have to drive downtown” Steve scowled and crossed his arms, as in a maturer version of a tantrum. “Would you guys please stop?” Natasha interrupted, clearly mad at both men. “It’s already exhausting having to share a car with your fat asses for two hours straight, let’s not make it harder” Sam simply agreed with her, not adding anything. They were all scared of her, and it fortunately made them shut up for the rest of the ride.

The bar wasn’t really crowded, since it was only six in the afternoon, but it still had some couples and small friend groups. Nat ordered a martini, Sam and Steve ordered beer and Tony ordered coke only, since he was driving. A few moments after their drinks arrived the owner of the bar, Tony’s friend, approached the table.

“Tony! It’s been so long, pal!” Steve wasn’t really in the mood for a conversation at the moment, so he just shook the man’s hand and occupied himself with his beer bottle. He was too distracted to even realize they had stopped talking.

“Which of you is Steve Rogers?”

Everyone else in the table turned their looks to Steve, who was the only one who hadn’t noticed the waiter’s approach to them yet. “Uhm, that would be me?” Immediately, the waiter put a fresh rosy drink in front of him. “Courtesy from the gentleman in the bar” In a quick inspection Steve realized it was a Cosmopolitan. No one knew it was his favorite, except for...

He glanced at the place where the waiter had pointed at, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Do you know him, Steve?” Natasha asked, also staring at the stranger. “That’s... That’s my ex” Steve’s voice sounded colder than he expected. He sipped on the drink, eyes stuck on the man. _‘The bastard even remembers I like extra vodka...’_ He thought.

James Buchanan Barnes. He was supposed to be only one more summer love, but never really left Steve’s head. Even after almost four years. “Were you gonna meet here?” Sam spoke in a slightly low voice, as if he thought the stranger would hear. “No, we... we haven’t met or spoke in years” Many feelings disturbed Steve’s heart and mind. Confusion. Guilt. Desire. All at once. A few moments felt like hours. “Aren’t you gonna talk to him?” Tony seemed unaware of the tension among the table. Like it was no big deal for him. “He’s alone, you aren’t. He’s not coming here” Sam and Natasha agreed, and tried to talk Steve into it. In the end, he gave up. He got his drink and got up.

Each step was torture. The short walk to the bar took ages and ages, and Steve still couldn’t make up his mind about this. He couldn’t not notice that the man was as good looking as the day they met. Of course his features were maturer, but he was still very, very handsome. His hair was slightly long, like he’d been too busy to remember getting a haircut, and his beard was stubble. He was also wearing a leather jacket, which made Steve wonder if he still rode bikes.

“So you’ve finally grown your beard?” His voice. His voice was steamy, velvet-like. Slightly deeper than Steve had remembered. “And you’ve grown your hair?” Steve teased, perching on a stool next to the man. He placed his drink on the counter, noticing that Bucky only had whiskey with some ice cubes. _“And yet he bought me this fancy drink...”_ “Buck, it’s been-“

“Four years” Bucky interrupted, sipping on his glass. “And you didn’t call. Not once” The man stared right into Steve’s eyes. It was easy for him to spill those words. Like he’d been waiting for it. Bucky’s cold blue eyes still did things to him, that deadly stare sending shivers down his spine. “Neither did you” Steve quickly responded. Bucky smirked. “I guess we were both too dumb and selfish to call, or care” His voice sounded hurt, and Steve suddenly felt guilty. Bucky actually waited for him to call.

“So, what brings you here?” Bucky quickly asked, trying to change the course of the conversation. Steve sipped on his cosmo. “The bar or Philadelphia?” Steve took his time to pay more attention to Bucky’s features. He clearly remembered that summer, and how he looked beautiful under sunset light. “Both, I... I didn’t expect to see you here again” Bucky tried for sure to be, or at least to seem, resentful and mad, but Steve made it all so hard. He did absolutely nothing but still made Bucky’s heart melt. The beard made him look manlier, and certainly maturer than the boy he had met a few years ago.

“Uhm, my friend, Tony, knows the owner. We’re staying on a house he rented for the holiday” Bucky gazed at the table and Steve’s friends waved at him. “Would you like to join us on the table?” Steve said, assuming Bucky wouldn’t have company. The man stared at him for a while, as if he was deliberating. “Sure, why not?” Both men got their drinks and walked towards the table. Tony’s friend had already gone, and Steve soon realized they had been watching his every move.

“Guys, this is James Barnes” They quickly made room for Bucky to join them, and introduced themselves. Steve seemed happy to be involved in the conversation, very differently from minutes before, and his friends could see that. Both men were pleased to be around each other after all these years. But that was until Bucky finished his drink and got up. “Talk was good, but I’d better get going. I don’t wanna be late”

Bucky and Steve exchanged a last look before the man left, and Natasha seemed to wait for the very moment he stepped out of the bar to speak. “So, are you gonna tell us?” Steve frowned, looking away to escape Nat’s penetrating gaze. “Tell you what?” “Don’t play dumb, Rogers” Sam intervened. “Tell us about him. If you’re comfortable with it” Steve intentionality took some time to finish his drink, using the few seconds to think about it. He had no idea what feelings would come to hunt him. “We, uh, we met a few years ago” He started. “It was that summer when Philadelphia had tons of parties and music festivals. Me and some college friends decided to rent a house and stay for the vacations” Steve had vivid memories of that months, he could even feel the lingering smell of weed and cigarettes.

“We had a mutual friend at the time, and met in one of these festivals. I don’t really recall how we became so close so fast, but I do remember making out with him behind a tree on that same day. You know, normally people that age just want to have sex and get high. But, Bucky and I, we kinda created a bond? We wouldn’t leave each other’s side for the whole summer. When it was over I promised I would call him when I got home”

“And you didn’t?” Sam asked, kind of breaking the atmosphere around them all. “I was robbed in the second I stepped onto Brooklyn” Steve admitted bitterly, like it was somehow his fault. “A lot of things happened in my life after that summer, and I wasn’t able to contact him. I figured he had forgotten about it, but it seems he didn’t” The four of them stayed quiet for a while, as if they were waiting for someone to say something. Steve looked unusually off, like there was too much going on in his head. “Are you okay, Steve?” Natasha bent over the table, caressing his hand. She looked truly concerned. “Yes, I... I was wondering if he still lives in the same place” A thousand ideas came across his mind but all of them seemed too dumb. What would he do? Knock on Bucky’s door and ask if they could talk? Pay for the drink? He wasn’t even sure if Bucky wanted to see him or talk to him again.

“Well, you won’t find it out if you don’t get your dumb ass out of this chair” Tony suddenly said, as if he was tired of all this romantic drama. “Go there, pal. If he doesn’t live there anymore, at least you tried. Meet us at the house later, you have the address” He got up, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table. Sam and Nat gave Steve cheering looks, and he needed nothing else. He left the bar, heading to Bucky’s apartment.

* * *

Steve only realized what he’d put himself into when he made it to the lobby. He was staring at the apartment door, which number he surprisingly remembered, while thinking of what to say. What excuse would he give to be there? Would Bucky just tell him to go and never come back again? Was he even in the right apartment? He was nearly giving up and leaving when he heard the door creaking open.

It was Bucky.

Steve was happy only for a single moment, before he realized Bucky was about to leave. He was fully dressed up, wearing a button-up shirt underneath a jacket, his hair was perfectly combed and he had shaved. They stared at each other for what looked like ages. Bucky was undoubtedly surprised to see Steve by his doorstep, and he could see the man didn’t know what to do. He was caught off guard, opened and closed his mouth over and over hoping any words that made sense would come out. “You’re leav...” Steve’s attempt to explain himself was interrupted by Bucky grabbing on his jacket and pulling onto the apartment. “Let’s pretend I’m not”

Steve took a few moments to realize what happened next. He was being pushed against the door and Bucky was kissing him with such desire he could barely breathe. Steve managed to push Bucky away for a moment, so he could look into his eyes. “Bucky, are you... are you sure about this?” His whole body was burning with that familiar heat he hadn’t felt in years. However, he needed to be sure the other man was totally sober and aware. “Do I look like doubting?” Bucky looked right into Steve’s glimmering blue eyes, watching his expression soften. “I’ve never been so sure about anything, now would you please...” It was time for Steve to pull Bucky into a kiss, a calmer one.

Steve tasted Bucky’s lips patiently, like his life depended on it. He caressed the sides of Bucky’s face as he was pushed against the door once more. “I didn’t know how much I’ve missed you until I saw you again” Bucky chuckled, as he studied Steve’s face more carefully. “Can we leave the talk for later?” He carefully moved away from the other man, biting his lower lip as he searched for Steve’s hand. Suddenly, it felt like the old days. Like they were two reckless kids teasing each other again.

Steve decided to follow Bucky’s lead. He could think of the consequences later.

A trail of shoes, jackets and shirts evidenced their way into Bucky’s room, along with giggles and soft moans. Steve laid Bucky on the bed, settling himself between his legs. Their kisses were between raw and passionate. As soon as they broke it for air Steve slid his lips down to Bucky’s neck. He sucked on it and bit it, making the boy beneath him pant and clutch Steve’s broad shoulders. “Your beard... It tickles” Bucky managed to say between breathy moans. His hips ground against Steve’s, the layers of fabric making him even more desperate for touches.

“Does it bother you?” Steve lifted his head a little to face Bucky’s face, who smirked. “I like it” He whispered, and kissed Steve once again. Bucky switched positions, now on top of Steve, and started undoing his pants. “Now, these are bothering me” As he managed to remove the other man’s jeans he noticed once more how broader Steve got. Of course he was already fit back when they were together, but now his arms were bigger, his thighs were thicker and he was definitely way, way hotter. “Damn, Steve” Bucky whispered under his breath when he realized he was staring for too long. He removed Steve’s boxers in a slightly clumsy and desperate manner, his own cock throbbing inside his jeans.

“What?” Steve asked teasingly. Of course he had noticed the lascivious glances Bucky gave him. And he enjoyed it. “Punk” Bucky muttered before taking him whole into his mouth. Steve let out a low groan, burying one of his hands in Bucky’s hair. “Shit, Bucky” He sighed, the brunette’s grayish-blue eyes never leaving his. The wet and warm feeling made Steve quiver under him.

Grabbing Bucky’s hair harder Steve began pushing his hips up, forcing himself and fucking the man’s mouth. He smirked as he noticed Bucky choking on his cock. Steve pulled Bucky’s hair back, making the brunette let go of his dick with a wet pop. “You look so beautiful when you’re choking on my cock, y’know?” Bucky’s lips were reddish and slightly swollen and eyes tearing up, but he still managed to grin. Steve caressed his face. “Do I?” He tried to sound innocent, as innocent as someone whose throat is sore from sucking dick can sound. “Yes, you do. And you fucking know it” The blonde outlined Bucky’s plump lips with his thumb, still moist from the saliva. “Even though I’d really like to cum inside your pretty little mouth, I want to do it while I’m fucking you”

Steve switched their positions once again and finally got rid of Bucky’s jeans and boxers, who moaned softly from being released. Their touches and kisses were sloppy and desperate, as if they didn’t have much time left or like the other would disappear in any moment. They stared into each other’s eyes as the kiss were broken. “First drawer” Bucky breathed, and Steve knew right away what it meant. He leaned to the side, to reach the nightstand, and opened the first drawer to find condoms and a bottle of lube.

Quickly, he ripped a package and rolled the condom down his cock before getting his fingers lubed up. Steve licked on the head of Bucky’s cock while spreading the sticky liquid all over his whole. Carefully, he slid one finger inside him and then another, mindful to Bucky’s every expression. Some whimpers escaped his mouth, but he told Steve to go on. Bucky’s hips rolled against the blonde’s fingers. His whines turned into needy moans as Steve curled his fingers inside him, brushing against his prostate. “You okay?” Bucky nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to look at Steve while he did dirty things to him, carving each moment into his memory.

Bucky couldn’t help touching himself, his twitching hard dick ached from the neglect. “Steve, please” He cried out, looking into the man’s eyes. He was ready. More than ready. Fortunately, Steve immediately got the message and delicately removed his fingers from Bucky’s insides. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and stroked himself with a good quantity of it before forcing himself into the brunette.

Steve shifted in bed, face to face with Bucky again, and caressed his thighs. Bucky’s breath shuddered and he whined as the blonde moved inside him, scratching at his back from the pain of being stretched. However, he wanted it. He wanted to be fucked and marked ruthlessly. He cursed against Steve’s neck and bit the tender, sweaty skin, to then rest his head again on the pillow and look into the blonde’s clear blue eyes. “Be rough, Rogers. I ain’t asking” Steve seemed to hesitate. He always did. He’d always been afraid that he would lose control and hurt Bucky, even if it was what Bucky wanted.

All that hesitation seemed to disappear as Steve first thrusted hard into Bucky. He growled when Bucky’s nails clawed deep at his back, leaving long and red marks. The brunette enlaced his legs around Steve’s waist to keep him close, and shut his eyes closed. He couldn’t control the sounds he made anymore, each thrust drawing him closer to heaven. “Ya so goddamn tight, Buck” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s neck, pounding him harder into the mattress. The bed creaked beneath them, but none of them seemed to care. Steve heard his phone ringing in the distance, probably his friends checking if he was alive, but he decided to let it ring.

Steve lifted his head once again to find Bucky’s pupils so blown his cold blue irises were mere rings around them. He kissed the brunette’s slightly parted lips before stuffing two of his fingers inside them. Bucky sucked hard on Steve’s digits. His warm and wet mouth along with the clenching of his walls around Steve’s cock nearly sent him to the edge. Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth and moved his hand to find his cock, which was rubbing against his belly. He pumped it up and down, watching as the smaller man trembled and keened underneath him.

“Ah, Stevie!” Bucky cried out Steve’s name several times as he rolled his hips against the thrusting. His limbs quivered as heat creeped down his belly, which caused him to wail needfully and grasp harder on Steve’s skin. “I’m cum... I’m cumming...” That was enough to make the blonde rock his hips, hitting onto Bucky’s prostate over and over. The brunette arched his back and close his eyes shut as his warm cum painted both of their chests, clawing once more on Steve’s skin. Bucky’s clenching walls around his cock didn’t take long to drive him into orgasm as well, moaning Bucky’s real name. Both panting and sweaty.

They kissed as passionately as their tired bodies would allow. Bucky whimpered as Steve pulled out of him, removing and tying the condom before laying by his side. They stared at each other for a while, until they could breathe normally. “When I got here, you were leaving” Steve started, his voice hoarse. “Where were you going?” Bucky chuckled. “Uhm, I had a date, actually. But I figured it would be better if I stayed here with you” He got closer to Steve, now their heads only inches away. Steve pulled away small hair locks from Bucky’s forehead, sticky with sweat. “Was it worth it?”

Bucky grinned, looking away for a moment. “Honestly? This was the best sex I’ve had in a long time” He was satisfied, of course, but he felt he needed to tell Steve that it wasn’t only some kind of casual sex with someone not that casual. Well, not for him. “Steve, I... When I saw you back at the bar I hesitated a lot to buy you that drink. I wasn’t even totally sure if it was really you, or if you’d want to talk to me. But I had to take a shot, even if we only said a few words to each other” Steve nodded, listening carefully. “I would never expect to see you in my door step. To be honest, I was entirely sure you didn’t even remember where I lived” Steve already knew where he was gonna get. There was no way the topic could be avoided. “I know where you’re getting to. I swear to god I was gonna call you”

“Then why you didn’t?” Bucky interrupted him, already getting anxious and impatient. It was somehow a very delicate topic for him. He got very hurt at the time. “I was robbed, right? I was leaving the bus station after I got to New York, and saw two teenagers harassing a woman in an alley. I called them out. They beat me up and stole everything but my keys” Steve admitted, struggling to look Bucky in the eyes. “As if it wasn’t bad enough, some fucked up things happened to me after it. I almost quit college, my mom...” His voice failed. Steve never really talked about his mother since her death. He quickly recomposed, so Bucky wouldn’t notice. “Well, I had to turn my back on a few friends. That includes that one mutual friend we had. I had no way to reach you again. Believe me, I tried”

Bucky felt ashamed, suddenly. For being mad at Steve all those years, for trying to erase him from his mind and life. Even if there was no way he could have known about it. “I tried to have relationships, several times” Steve kept talking. Bucky was thankful because, for the first time, he had no words. “With both men and women. To put it mildly, it was a waste of time. It’s all about you, Buck. You weren’t just some stupid summer love for me. It was so, so hard for me to know I couldn’t keep my promise” Bucky could see the glimmer in Steve’s eyes. He wasn’t lying. “Seems like destiny put us together again, huh?” The blonde chuckled.

“Will you call me then?” Bucky asked, and Steve frowned. “Will you call me tomorrow, Rogers?” The brunette repeated, biting his lip to repress a grin. Steve looked away, smirking.

“I will. Promise”


End file.
